


Maybe its best this way

by Hostilehxpe



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Beautiful, Brotp, Friendship, Happy now?, I wasnt attacking anyone with my tag choice, M/M, Platonic bkdk deserves rights, There guys, but platonic ?, dont like it pls leave me alone, friends - Freeform, i took it off, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: Bakugou likes Kirishima but Kirishima doesnt know how to respond. Midoriya is here to help.





	Maybe its best this way

**Author's Note:**

> I love pltonic bkdk because romantic triggers me so please dont take this as romantic. Midoriya just wants to comfort his brother.

“He rejected me.”  
Midoriya looked up from scribbling in his notebook, his brows furrowed. “Huh?”

Bakugou tucked his hands into his hoodie and aggressively plopped down onto the green boy’s bed. “Kirishima. He rejected me.”

Midoriya placed his notebook aside slowly and twisted to face the blonde. “He did...?”

Just recently, Bakugou had approached Midoriya to try and fix their broken friendship. Midoriya was more than happy to help, he cared for Katsuki very much and has dreamed of being friends again.

Now he was allowed to see the more vulnerable Bakugou, the more emotional. 

Bakugou told him all about his extensive crush on Kirishima. Everything from long lists of his favorite qualities to small gay blurbs after they’re done training. Midoriya was so sure the red head liked him back, so seeing Bakugou burst into his room sulking was more than a surprise.

”He said he wasn’t sure how he felt and wanted to wait, but i’ve waited fucking long enough.” Bakugou angrily started wiping at his teary eyes and groaned. “Fuck him for making me vulnerable and feel shit.” 

Midoriya scooted closer and pulled the blonde into a hug. “Hey, hey.. It’s okay! I’m sure he’ll come around and if not, you guys can still be friends.” Slowly, Bakugou placed his head in the smaller one’s chest and sniffed, still too proud to cry. The green head slowly ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair and rubbing circles on his back.

”Are you going to tell the others?” Midoriya asked. He really hoped this didn’t tear the bakusquad apart. They were the strongest group in UA, worked so well together. But if this minor intervention made things weird, Midoriya didn’t wanna see it.

A small, choked sob shook Midoriya out of his thoughts. Bakugou Katsuki was crying, clinging to Izuku like he was dying. If this wasn’t such a dire situation Midoriya would feel just alittle proud.

Izuku made soothing sounds and continued playing with the other’s hair while he cried, leaving words for later. 

When he was done, he layed his chin on Midoriya’s shoulder as the green head rubbed his back. He huffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “So how are you and half bastard?” He wanted to avoid the topic of Kirishima, at all costs. 

Midoriya squeaked, his face red as ever. “Uh! W-We’re fine!”

Katsuki smirked messing with Izuku’s back hairs. “Ya’ll dating?”

Izuku shook his head violently. “Not yet!! Kacchan, do we really need to talk about this? It’s you time now.” He pouted as Bakugou let go and fell back laughing. 

“Me time? Wow, that’s lame, nerd.” 

Izuku lightly smacked the blonde’s leg. “Whatever!”

Soon the room was erupted in laughter and the sound of the two wrestling on the bed, all the troubles forgotten.

Unbeknowst to both of them, Kirishima was standing in front of the door, listening. He bit his lip roughly and sighed, rushing back to his room. 

“Maybe it was best this way...”


End file.
